1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a capacitor, a resistor, or a transistor that has an oxide semiconductor film and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors used for most flat panel displays typified by a liquid crystal display device or a light-emitting display device include a silicon semiconductor such as amorphous silicon, single crystal silicon, or polycrystalline silicon formed over a glass substrate. A transistor using such a silicon semiconductor is used in integrated circuits (ICs) and the like.
In recent years, attention has been drawn to a technique in which, instead of a silicon semiconductor, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is used in transistors. Note that in this specification, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is referred to as an oxide semiconductor.
As the oxide semiconductor, for example, InGaO3(ZnO)m (m: a natural number) having a homologous phase is known (see Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses a transparent thin film field-effect transistor using a homologous compound InMO3(ZnO)m (M represents In, Fe, Ga, or Al, and m is an integer greater than or equal to 1 and less than 50).